sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dualscar
Personality It's important to note that while Eridan Ampora is Dualscar's descendant, that does not necessarily make them the same person. They've lived completely different lives and grown differently as characters, but they still share the same core traits. Thanks to a life of inherent superiority, they've grown up as haughty, arrogant and elitist characters. However, Dualscar has lived a longer life and has had a substantially longer time to brood over things. As such, his bitterness is deeper set, while Eridan's is more a façade for the attention of other's. Ranking is essential to Dualscar's life. He finds joy in order and will argue and fight against anyone who tries to undermine his beliefs. He feels uncomfortable when people point out flaws or mistakes and covers his anxiousness with snark and denial. He's incredibly stubborn when it comes to such things and it's unlikely that he'll ever accept facts or opinions that don't reflect his own. To him, there's no reason to argue when it should be obvious that he's right and that's argument enough to back up any claims he has. He doesn't have much of a sense of humour (which doesn't endear him to the subjuggulators). In fact, he finds jokes bothersome and irritating. This might be because he has a difficult time distinguishing between whether someone is being serious or kidding around and he has little patience for people who aren't straight forward. It's embarrassing not to understand them straight away and he takes jibes to himself personally and thus, becomes agitated and cagey. However, he is capable of sarcasm and the occasional grim snark at someone else's misfortune. The angriest he gets is when he believes he's being made a mockery of. It's clear he's got his share of insecurities to hide despite his social ranking. While he's quick to dismiss things that irritate him or opt out of arguments out of frustration, he will brood on it for hours. He has a tendency to dwell on the past and mull over conversations had and conversations he could have. He often invents situations in which he's conflicted with others, which causes him to both be wary of them and beat them to their inevitable betrayal by snapping first. He's quick to make assumptions of other's based upon their blood and appearance and rarely hangs around long enough to discover if they're true. People close to him are either insanely persistent or simply there because of social eloquence. As such, he's extremely lonely. His appearances are important to him, because he wants to reflect a personality that is formidable and powerful. He dresses as someone who is nothing short of proud in regards to his blood colour. He takes a long time to attend to himself and primp himself and loathes being seen in a dishevelled state. He's early to bed and early to rise and seldom lingers around the company of others unless they give him good reason. That being said, just because he cares for appearance doesn't make him any less powerful or dangerous. You touch his cape, he will cut a bitch. In troll society, weaknesses such as prioritising appearance over strength will not get you far. Dualscar is aware of this, and he spends as much time training and preparing for battle as he does getting dressed. He's a strategist by nature and he's skilled at formulating practical and successful battle plans. He takes his time to sit back and weigh the odds in his favour, making under handed moves before he strikes and takes all he can from the battle. He's a ruthless fighter, which is to be expected. His morals are loose, but can we really consider that important when it comes to trolls? Even if he's not Mr. Niceguy, he believes in formalities and eloquence. He can either be painfully and almost cruelly concise or long winded and boring when speaking. He has a tendency to drone on when he gets started, garnishing his sentences with an extended vocabulary so as to put on an air of class even when arguing. However, blood colour will determine how he speaks to you. He's much quicker to snap to a nastier, less formal tone with a low blood than he ever would be with a highblood. When he does snap, he relies heavily on swearing and threats to get his points across. Perhaps, even by troll standards, he's a bit of a dick. He expects the most and the best from everyone. He expects mutual feelings from others while he's burdened by his affections for the Empress. He seldom returns the expectations he sets out of carelessness and selfishness. He becomes possessive of Mindfang and aggressive toward her low blooded interests, all the while aware that he has other flushed interests. He expects total devotion and yet seems to believe he should be able to do as he pleases, it's within his rights. He's impatient and wishes for results and answers straight off the bat, he rarely gives things time to settle or grow before he interferes. He's haunted by his own weakness and becomes defensive quite quickly; you can pretty much assume he's always got his little barricade up and about. He seldom talks openly about his emotions as he deems them far too pathetic. If you do point them out, you will need to prepare for the tongue lashing of a lifetime and an inevitable death. Really though, deep down he's got a romantic soul and he yearns for mutually flushed feelings. He expresses his positive feelings through loyalty and dedication. After all, he kept all he knew about Mindfang hidden up until she wouldn't return his flushed feelings. One could speculate that those feelings came to be because the pirate grew on him, it's unlikely that anyone had ever gotten so close to him until he met her and he'd gotten accustomed to the idea of having her around. However, it's possible he only felt that way out of a need to control and tame her and not out of something pure. It would appear that he wears his heart on his sleeve, even if he tries to hide his less favourable feelings. Mindfang was well aware of his feelings for the Empress and he did little to hide his jealousy when coming across her and her slave. Once again, he will fiercely deny any accusations and his temper will flare. He's clearly sensitive and it pains him to know it. While he relies so heavily on social status and power, he's riddled with self-doubt and insecurities. If a red-rom is what he desires, why should it be so difficult to acquire? It is perhaps his over zealousness in that sense that makes him undesirable as a mate, even if pity is the basis for a relationship. As well as being a strategist, he's also a collector by nature. He collects land, treasure, maps and even trolls. He'd had quite bit of land dominated and more than enough treasure under his belt before he learned to scrutinise. He slowly became more judgmental and careful about what he kept, discarding or abandoning things that didn't seem unique or rare. He's quite proud of his collection. When he acquired Dolorosa, he viewed her as a rarity and something precious because of her blood, but still treated her as an underling. He was certain Mindfang was out to snatch her from him; he hadn't figured she would be after the jade blood in a romantic sense. That was a nasty surprise for him. Background As a pureblood, Murdoc was born into a prestigious magical family in Ireland. He never faced any adversity or hardship when it came to fitting in among his peers, though he was moody from a young age and already a snobby brat when it came time to attend school. He was home schooled by his Mother, who was a very intelligent woman but left much to be desired in terms of being loving. Instead of praise he was critiqued and instead of being hugged and coddled he was simply given whatever he desired without ever having to ask. His Father on the other hand was more than loving enough to make up for his cold wife. However, as an auror he was not around for the most part of Murdoc’s childhood. The rare moments when he finally did show up needed to be split between himself and his Mother. This is where Murdoc’s jealous nature truly began. He could do nothing but sulk bitterly and avoid the two of them when they were together. It came as no surprise when Murdoc was sent his acceptance letter and he was quickly swept off to gather everything he needed for his education. Including his books, robes and his wand (11.5 inches, made of poplar wood with a dragon heart string core. Strong and precise, which would become something he was renowned for in the future.) He was sent off on the train with a pat on the head from his Mother and a letter in his pocket from his father, gushing over how proud he was. After being sorted into Slytherin, he made it quite clear that he wasn’t interested in goofing off and friendship, he was here to learn and to be the best so he could send home the good news to his Father and rub it in the face of his Mother. As such, he was a fine student and adhered obediently to the school rules and the professors. His attitude toward other students left much to be desired, he was never without a snide remark or quip to anyone he perceived as being below him. Despite this, he somehow managed to become part of a clique that he had no interest in. He spent most of his first year avoiding the wannabe cronies. In his second year he took more time to familiarise himself with classmates, two girls managed to spark his interest. A girl in his year, with long, wavy hair that reached her waist and a wicked grin matched with a knowing stare. She had a funny way of controlling people similar to the way he could influence people and while he worked hard, she seemed to be naturally talented. The two quickly became rivals in everything they did. Though she seemed better at charms while he out did her at potions, they both had a passion for Defence Against the Dark Arts. He isn’t sure when he developed a crush on her, but it sucked. On the other hand, there was another girl in his year with even longer hair and a knack for astronomy and flying. She hardly even glanced at him in the whole two years, but he found his heart set on her. Less than halfway into his third year, his Father had been reported missing. An auror is a dangerous position to hold, his family had been expecting it for years to come. He remained silently hopeful through the rough months but was eventually devastated to find that his Father’s status had been updated from missing to dead. Even though he was crushed and in a state of despair, he refused to return home. His grades suffered as he became more and more distracted by his own angst and his teachers became concerned. It was the girl who pulled him from it, taunting him into becoming her rival again and he began to have purpose again. He dived back into their rivalry, and now that they were older, insults bordered on flirting and he felt himself wanting her attention now that he wasn’t seeking his Father’s approval. By the start of his fourth year he was steadfast in his goal to become a greater auror than his Father. After Graduation he took no breaks and immediately started on the three year trials of becoming an auror. His name was known around the ministry thanks to his Father’s gleaming reputation but he smashed through all expectations, now unhindered by his quiet feelings for two different women who he had not seen since their last day. A few years into his career as an auror and a few days into a visit to see his Mother, he was pressured into asking a family friend from Greece to marry him with the knowledge that he must continue the family line before he meets the same fate as his Father. The preparations for the wedding went about without him while he was out on the job and he became more and more anxious as the dates drew closer. As if by some twist of fate, less than a month before the wedding would be the first time he saw the mysterious girl with a talent for flying. Now a mature and successful witch, Murdoc found himself befuddled by her once again. She had not known his name in school, but now he had an undeniable reputation and she required his services. He completed the dangerous tasks for her and returned looking smug despite the fresh scars that adorned his face. He isn’t sure how the next part happened, but the two of them engaged in intimate relations. Though, it was strikingly obvious she did not wish for any sort of long term relationship. With that, the wedding went forth in the next week, the two got married in a seemingly happy manner and in nine months, Eridan was born and he took his mother’s last name of Ampora. Obviously, Murdoc was busy throughout most of Eridan’s childhood but on the rare occasions he did return, his expectations were set high and never met. Deep down, he wanted to be the man his Father was, but he worried that perhaps it was his gentle side that had killed him. Eridan was hardly even a toddler when his Mother fell ill and passed. Unable to simply quit his job and support Eridan, Murdoc hired a full time nanny for him and felt a twinge of guilt every time he left. It was a pity he was unable to show this, because Eridan grew up feeling unloved and unwanted and Murdoc did little to prove him wrong. Like Di, it was parent’s day that triggered his movement from his career as an auror to his desire to teach. He realises he has a son and that without what he perceives as encouragement (read: nagging) he might not reach his full potential. With his amount of experience, Defence Against The Dark Arts would be a breeze to teach, but he’s sure to keep the students on their toes. Relationships Eridan Ampora Murdoc's son. He's trying to be a good father. He should get a gold star. Sybille Matteris Childhood friend. Things are awkward. Constance Peixes Mother of his twin daughters he didn't know about until recently. Things are awkward. Feferi & Meenah Peixes Daughters he didn't know were his. Things will be undoubtedly be awkward. Bro Strider Co-worker. Partially tolerable. Rhys Rhydderch Co-worker. Won't leave Murdoc alone. Philip Coulson Co-worker, shares the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Trivia • His wand is 11.5 inches, made of poplar wood with a dragon heart string core. • Advises the Book Club and the Cursebreakers Club. • Likes romance novels. • Terrible with romantic entanglements. • Wears tight pants. • Played by Megan See Also Journal Canon